This invention relates generally to an automatic adjustment system for providing the proper relationship spatially between the reel blade and the bedknife of a lawn mower for optimum cutting, and specifically to an electrical bedknife adjustment system that measures characteristics of the electrical circuit such as voltage, current or the like as a function of the spatial relationship and contact pressure between the reel blade and the bedknife.
Reel blade lawn mowers are used commercially for mowing large areas such as golf courses and the like. The reel blade mowers are usually ganged together to form a plurality of cutting devices which are propelled by a vehicle. One problem faced by the mower operator is the necessity for constantly adjusting the bedknife on each reel blade mower. Proper adjustment for most such mowers requires establishing a light touch between the bedknife and the reel blade.
Conventional reel blade mowers have been and continue to be adjusted mechanically using bolts, set screws and spring mechanisms. The major drawback of the conventional mechanical system is that proper adjustment is short lived due to the vibrations of the mower and the often bumpy operational environment. In using a gang of mowers, the operator must adjust each mower unit individually, an extremely time consuming operation. Another problem with the proper adjustment of a reel blade mower is that many times the mower operator is not proficient to provide the proper adjustment. Improper operator adjustment can result in premature blade wear and poor cutting characteristics.
The present invention overcomes all the above problems by providing an automatic self-adjusting system that continuously monitors and adjusts, if necessary, the reel blade position relative to the bedknife for the optimum cutting position while the mower is in operation. Once the system is turned on, the operator need not concern himself with the adjustment of the mower blade and bedknife, which is being accomplished while the mower is cutting. The system is especially useful and compatible with systems using gangs of mowers such that each mower is automatically kept in adjustment.